


1000 Years For Love

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amaimon still remembers the day as if it was just yesterday, but it wasn't just yesterday, it was exactly 999 years ago. Today would mark the 1000 year point, & just like every other day, he waited patiently, & with a heavy heart for his true love to return to him, so they may walk the earth together again. What made the wait worth it was getting to not only see his love, but seeing what form the universe would have her take this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1000 Years For Love

Mephisto stepped out onto the balcony of his office, finding his brother perched on top of the railing, looking down as students of True Cross Academy scurried to make it to class on time.

"Today is the day." Amaimon said with little emotion. Mephisto looked at his brother, a slight frown disturbing his usual joyous expression.

"Officially one thousand years eh?" He didn't get a response, but was completely satisfied with the lack of an answer. Mephisto would never really understand what goes through his little brother's mind, especially with the way him & his mate's relationship works. "She'll be back, one day." Mephisto added quietly.

Amaimon finally looked at him, "Yes, you're right brother." The unnerving, emotionless teal gaze clashed with bright green, making the older brother feel a bit uncomfortable. "Sorry." Amaimon murmured & looked back to the school grounds.

"Amaimon-"

"I'll be back later." Amaimon interrupted & jumped off the balcony, landing on top of a nearby roof. Mephisto watched his brother disappear, & sighed quietly to himself, if could lift the curse following Amaimon's mate, he would.

 

* * *

 

Amaimon sat at the edge of the park's lake, kneels pulled tight to his chest, & chin resting atop his caps. Teal eyes half lidded as they skimmed over the water's murky surface, sighing to himself as he looked away.

"Kris, come back." He breathed & looked to the purple, blue sky as night took over. "I miss you." Amaimon whispered, feeling his eyes water. He reached up with a clawed hand, catching the substance as it trickled down his cheek. "What's this?"

Arms gently wrapped around his neck from behind, "You're crying genius." A gentle, light voice said in his ear. Amaimon's eyes widened, & his mouth hung open slightly. Kris felt him go stiff, rigid beneath her hold. "Amaimon?" She moved around until she sat in front of him.

"K-Kris...?" He stuttered, lower lip visibly trembling, as more liquid spilled down his cheeks. Amaimon lunged forward, capturing the girl in his arms, one hand buried on her dark blue hair, & the other tangled in her clothing.

She laughed as they fell back, "Yep, it's me alright. Pretty neat uh?" Amaimon released her, seeing a demon tail, like Rin's moving behind her. His eyes flitzed to her face, shocked to see how much she resembled the Okumura brothers, but especially Rin with his pointed ears, & teeth.

"You're a demon?" Amaimon questioned cupping her face, still in shock she was here. Kris nodded & pushed into his touch, taking his hands into her own.

"Like Rin & Yukio, I'm a half demon," she explained. "Oh Amaimon... It's good to see you." Kris said feeling her own bottom lip tremble, & tears fall from her blue eyes. "I've missed you so much, it's been so long..." she hugged her love close to her, & Amaimon embraced her.

"I've missed you too," he said into her shoulder. Amaimon kissed her softly, "So much." Kris kissed him back, missing the feeling of his candy flavored lips against hers. "I love you." He whispered, meeting her night blue eyes.

Kris cupped his face, pads of her thumbs wiping away his tears, "I love you too, my Earth King." She nuzzled his jaw with her nose. Amaimon felt his happiness slowly give way to worry.

"How long?" He asked pulling away. Kris sighed & looked at her lap, hands clasped tight.

"We have thirty years before I die again," she admitted quietly. Amaimon nodded & ducked down to kiss her passionately, reassuring through the kiss that he'd be here for her, through thick & thin.

"I might have found someone who can break the curse." He said into her hair. Kris didn't ask who, she just held him tightly. Whether she had only today, or thirty years to be with him before dying again, she didn't wish to spend any of it talking about the future.

"Okay." She replied simply, "Can we go see Mephisto? I kinda miss him too." Kris said redirecting the conversation. Amaimon nodded.

"Remember to hide your tail," he whispered to her as humans came running by. "It's unladylike." Amaimon teased. Kris snorted & lightly shoved him, stuffing her tail into her pants. Together they walked back to the academy, hand in hand.


End file.
